Truths Behind the Lies
by IamBatgirl
Summary: Kuroko's secrets start to collide with his life at school and basketball. Midorima's secrets are pooling into his everyday life as well. Their secrets collide when they are both landed in the hospital. But when Akashi decides to take a little trip so the GoM and some of their teammates can get to know each other better, they find it harder to keep their secrets, a secret.
1. Chapter 1: No more Goodbyes

**Well here's a little something I thought of, and there will be a chapter two, I thought of this whole plot and everything, so it shouldn't be too long for chapter two... in fact I might just start after I finish chapter one...**

**I hope you guys like the format;) I also hope you guys figure out the pattern in the format;)**

**And I still, don't own this... yet.**

* * *

Kuroko sat on his bed reading one of his favorite books again, he sighed setting the book down, as the door to his house slammed open. He stood calmly, walking to the door of his room. He stood there unsure of whether he really wanted to open the door, unsure of whether he wanted to face the storm behind the door.

Kuroko turned the cold, silver doorknob, knowing he couldn't hide forever. He walked down a long white hallway into his living room where his drunk father was sluring around. "Good evening father," he muttered causing the unshaven man in front of him his jump around and glare at him with beady eyes.

"Whawat hauve eye touald yoau `bout thaat," he slured grumpily, raising his hand, and slapping Kuroko right accross the face. "Huh," he grabbed the small boy by his shirt and brought him up to his face. He hated the blank stare that came his way, no fear, no nothing. He wanted a reaction, "Answer me when I'm talking you ungrateful bastard," he growled punching Kuroko.

"I believe you have told me not to," Kuroko murmured seeming unfazed by his father's increasing violence.

"You believe," he growled, well why don't I make you certain. The man grabbed Kuroko's arm tightly and pushed him as hard as he could back onto a wall. Somehow Kuroko manged to keep a straight face through the pain that exploded throughout his body.

Kuroko stared blankly at his father refusing to back down, refusing to be scared, he refused.

His father's alcohol coated made the boy's skin crawl, yet he didn't flinch when his father leaned forward to say, "what's wrong don't want to show me how scared you are. Ha, just like your mother, stubborn and stupid." The man sent a punch right at Kuroko's face causing the boy to fall to the floor. He knew it was pointless to use his misdirection at this point, once his father got like this, there was no way to get away.

So Kuroko did the one thing he knew would lend him strength at this point and tolerate it without showing emotion.

He closed his eyes and pictured his mother.

Her bright smile, and long blonde hair that look white and seemed to glow whenever you saw her, the look of health and happiness. He liked to remember her this way, before cancer took hold of her.

**Slam**

She had the most amazing voice. When she sang it was as if an angel were singing. She was an Angel.

**Bam**

Kuroko took a shakey breath before singing under his breath.

_If you be be my *star*_

**Slam**

_I'll be your *sky*_

**Crash**

_you can hide *underneath*_

**"What are you doing boy?"**

_me and come out at night_

**"What you think your mom's pretty little songs will help you?"**

_when I turn jet_

**"You're a pathetic piece of shit you know that?"**

**Slap**

_black and you show off your light..._

**"I'll teach you to think about that whore"**

_I live to let you_

_shine_

_*I live to let you_

_shine*_

**"You don't deserve to live"**

_but you can skyrocket_

_away from me..._

He could remember her words.

_**"Everyone has a place in this world Tetsuya, everyone, and I hope one day you'll find yours, but just remember that it's not always about winning. It's about holding onto the things that really matter, like love, family, and friendship. It's the ties like these that keep us strong, not just your physical abilities. It's about doing what you love. So promise me Testu, to never, give up on what you love no matter how difficult, no matter if you lose, or get hurt, keep going just because you want to. I hope you find your place in this world. I hope you find a light to your shadow."**_

And then she was gone.

He never got to say goodbye

**"You'll never be anything if you don't straighten out."**

_and never come back_

_If you find_

_another galaxy_

**"She left because she was weak"**

_far from here_

_with more room to_

_*fly*_

**"You're no better, pathetic"**

_just leave me your_

_*stardust*_

_to remember you by...x_

Kuroko didn't care. He didn't care at all.

_If you be my _

_*boat*_

His mother once told him that his father was like night, and she was proud to be his day.

_I'll be your_

_*sea*_

When Kuroko asked her his equation she thought for a moment before saying that he was like the shadow that came from the light of day and was overcome by the night.

_a depth of_

_pure blue just_

_to probe_

_*curiosity*_

He didn't care.

_ebbing and flowing..._

He didn't care anymore.

_and *pushed* by_

His father struck him once more, he'd broughten the bat out to play.

_a breeze_

The force knocked Kuroko back slamming into his mother's old china cabinet, shattering it on impact.

_I live to make you_

As wet, thick, sticky ooze began to dampen his clothes, he pushed the pain away, he wasn't going to give in.

_free_

**"There you happy now boy? You happy?"**

_*I live to set you_

The man threw Kuroko by his blue hair out the backdoor, shattering the glass on impact.

He choke a scream back biting his tongue as more shards of glass embeded themselves into his pale, fragile skin.

_free*_

The crystal-like pieces of glass that fell around him, made the stars in cold night sky look as if they were falling.

_but you can set_

_sail to the_

The crack

of bones

_west if you_

_want to..._

For Kuroko his world fell apart.

_And past the _

_horizon till I_

_can't even _

_*see* you..._

His hand hit the cold concrete

landing on broken glass

his broken world

blown away like grass

_far from here_

_where the_

_beaches are_

_wide..._

Kuroko forced his eyes open

looking up at the night sky

making sure that his broken

world didn't say goodbye

_just leave me_

_your *wake*_

_to remember_

_you bye...x_

because in the end

it was all he had

there was no one to send

a letter of the bad

_If you be my_

_*star*_

it was just him

In his broken, twisted world

there was no them

so he curled

_I'll be your_

_*sky*_

in a little ball

and wished all

was well

As he fell

_you can hide_

_*underneath*_

_me and come_

The pain

never stops

there was nothing to gain

the ball drops

_out at night_

the game

is lost

the pain

at what cost

_when I turn jet_

_black and you_

_show off your_

_light..._

All he has now

are the broken

are the memories of how

his life was taken

_I live to let you_

_shine_

in a single moment

when he was playing

an opponent

there would be no more saying

_*I live to let you_

_shine*_

goodbye

the moment was gone

she was lost in the sky

like this lonely song

_but you can_

_skyrocket _

_away from_

_me..._

his blood pooled

around him

his cooled

skin made his

_and never come_

_back if you find_

_another galaxy_

lungs frozen

vision hazy

his rosen

cheeks, this is crazy

_far from here_

_with more room_

_to *fly*_

heavy eyes

labored breath

no time for goodbyes

it's time for death

_just leave me your_

_*stardust*_

_to remember_

One last sigh

_you by...x_

one last breath

_stardust to_

_*remember*_

_you by...x_

Farewell

to the fallen skies

time for hell

no more hi's

no more goodbyes

No more goodbyes.

* * *

**Well hope you guys liked it, I worked pretty hard on it. I tried my best with the rhyming-sigh- I'm no poet, but I did try.**

**P.S the song is called Boats and Birds by Gregory and the hawk. And I don't own it either...unfortunately.**

**If you guys have any feedback all is welcome.**


	2. Announcement!

**Okay, here's my predicament people I have been having trouble with my fanfiction site, but they fixed it today thank god, so now I'm trying to update everything as fast as possible, so I have the next like three or four chapters written, and I'll put them all up tomorrow. I would have put them up tonight, but like a dipwad I have the second chapter on my computer, not my labtop, and because my grandma is addicted to facebook, I won't be able to update this until tomorrow-sorry;( I hope you guys forgive me, so I'll put all of these chapters up to make it up to you guys. **

**I have not, decided the pairings for this fic. I would like your views on the ones you would like to see though. I would also like to say that I am very happy that you all have reviewed, though at the moment it is only four people… I would like more reviews though.**

**Akashi: Hello unfortunate readers**_***evil grin***_

**Midorima: Was it really necessary to say unfortunate, and must I be here?**

**Akashi: Yes, now are you questioning me Shintarou?**

**(…)**

**Kuroko: Domo, readers, possible reviewers.**

**Akashi: Oh Tetsuya, what are you doing here?**

**Midorima: When did you even get here?**

**Kuroko: I've been here the whole time **_***blinks***_

**Akashi: Why didn't you tell us?**

**Kuroko: I tried, you kept ignoring me.**

**Akashi: My sincere apologies Tetsuya.**

**Midorima: That's your own fault.**

**Kuroko: Akashi-kun, what are you doing here?**

**Akashi: Excuse me?**

**Kuroko: Well I mean, you haven't even been introduced in this fic yet.**

**Akashi: So I'm know everything, so why shouldn't I be here?**

**Kuroko: Oh sorry, Akashi-kun, it's just this fic, is for me and Midorima, so I was confused.**

**Midorima: Kuroko does have a point Akashi.**

**Akashi: Are you still questioning me Shinarou?**

**Midorima: No just making a point.**

**Akashi: Oh I see, just like it would be making a point if I told your coach, to quadruple your training menu.**

**Midorima: (…)**

**Kuroko: Oh Midorima, I hear you're going to be introduced in the next chapter.**

**Midorima: Yes, I am so overjoyed.**

**Kuroko: I didn't know that Midorima-kun can pout.**

**Midorima: Eh!**

**Akashi: Hm…that could be interesting; I can't wait to see what you're hiding. In fact, you're both apparently hiding something from me… I think I'll figure this out, then I can punish both of you.**

**Kuroko: I see, well anyway, the author wants me to inform you all that she is very sorry about recent mistakes, she simply was having computer problems, and had a Kagami moment, by saving the second chapter to the wrong computer. She is working very hard to fix this and will update tomorrow.**

**Akashi: Well, that's displeasing…**

**Midorima: Well did this author at least come up with anything, she's willing to say about the story?**

**Akashi: Yes, like has she decided the pairings?**

**Kuroko: Hm…no she hasn't. She actually would like the viewers to say their opinions.**

**Akashi: Oh really, because I was getting the idea, that it would be you and Shintarou.**

**Midorima: What would give you that idea? **_***Blushes***_

**Akashi: How about the summary.**

**Kuroko: She's still debating it. In fact she's also considering adding a plot twist to that situation.**

**Akashi: Oh really do tell.**

**Kuroko: I can't.**

**Midorima: Why?**

**Kuroko: Well then that would give it away.**

**Midorima: Then how will the viewers be able to decide?**

**Kuroko: She's just going to go off of reviews.**

**Midorima: So then they'll never know what could have been?**

**Kuroko: Exactly.**

**Midorima: That' incredibly stupid.**

**Akashi: I'm sorry Tetsuya but did you just disobey me?**

**Kuroko: Yes.**

**Akashi: I will let it slide, this one time.**

**Kuroko: Thank you Akashi-kun.**

**Akashi: Your welcome, so what exactly can you tell us?**

**Kuroko: Oh well there' going to be a lot of issues between me and people, because I'll have trust issues. And Aomine-kun's dad, is going to be really involved.**

**Akashi: I'll kill him.**

**Kuroko: Who**

**Akashi: Everyone**

**Midorima: I knew this would end badly.**

**Kuroko: There will also be tons of twists and turns, all leading up to an epic finale. Oh and someone may die.**

**Midorima: What**

**Akashi: As long as it's not me, I'm fine**_***evil smile***_

**Kuroko: Please review, and thank you all. The author would love to hear from more of you.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Dance

_**"Art has a double face, of expression and illusion, just like science has a double face: the reality of error and the phantom of truth."- Publilius Syrus**_

Over time it had become a dance. Midorima would wait for his father to come home, and when he did… They'd dance. Not the normal father-teaching-son to dance. No, they'd waltzed to another tune. A darker tune the only tune allowed to be play in his house.

And when he'll wake from this dance, he will drag himself to his room and fall asleep. The next day he will wake up, go to school and repeat. He will pretend like nothing happened.

It will for forever be a waltz, even his mother knew it. But his mother would avoid it. And he will take all the blame, for both of them. Because that was just the sad tune that is always playing in the life of Midorima and will probably be the only one he will ever hear.

When he was younger, his mother would continuously hum a little poem to him as some sort of sick joke, or maybe she just found it amusing watching her only child squirm as he awaited the appending doom that always came.

And every time Midorima waited he'd pray below his breath that maybe today his father would not come home. As bad as it sounded, that is what the boy wished for more than anything. He wished his father would one day go to work and never come back. He wished that one day he would no longer be forced to live this way.

And now here he waits. He awaits his dance. Midorima stares at the door, his prayers echoing throughout the house, wishes searching for someone to hear them. Maybe he's just being childish. Maybe he's being a fool believing in things such as fate, and luck, but if he doesn't hold onto something, then what does he have left? His stupid little dance? He has to believe in something, hold onto something, but tonight just like every other sick demented night of his life. The door opens. And Midorima thinks once more, that maybe he should just stop believing, because there was no one to answer his cries.

"Father," his voice is not his own no now it is the voice of a small child, not the young man that he is in the day. Because he knows that in the night, he no longer possesses the strength to be the fighter he is on the court. At night he is once again a small frightened child.

"Did I say you could speak to me Shintarou? I mean really what kind of son are you, being unable to follow the rules?" He's not drunk. Midorima knows this. It only makes his heart break more.

Senior Midorima is a doctor. To be more specific he's a surgeon. And he likes to make his only son suffer.

Midorima does the only thing he can to take his mind off of reality as his father pulls out a scalpel. It doesn't faze him. It's not the first time. Midorima thinks of his mother's poem, because as sad as this may sound it's the only comforting thing his mother had ever given him.

It is the only thing that takes his mind off the world.

_The whiskey on your breath_

_Could make a small boy dizzy;_

And he has to remind himself. It is just a dance. That is all it is, a dance. If his father really meant it, it'd probably be worse. So he just had to remember that this, whatever it was, was just a dance. It wasn't real. Because what father would honestly want to do this to his only child?

No not his father, because his father is supposed to be some great respected doctor. He wouldn't do this on purpose.

_But I hung on like death:_

_Such waltzing was not easy._

Midorima always thought that somewhere deep inside his father, that he did love him…maybe. Because it was only a dance to his father's sad tune after all it was his mother that said she would come home and fix everything.

That is what she said, after all.

_We romped until the pans_

_Slid from the kitchen shelf;_

That's what she promised.

But in reality Midorima knew that hope was a false allusion. His mother lied. She made up any excuse to get away from this place. She had given him a false hope to hold onto, and he guessed it didn't really matter anyway.

_My mother's countenance_

…_could not unfrown itself._

But in all honesty the mask that Midorima Shintarou wore was to protect himself, so yes he acted like a _tunsudre _but that was only to protect himself. And it's not as if he cares if his father finds the need to hit him once in a while. For all he knew the man just had a bad day. For all he knew, the man just needed to blow off some steam, though of course there were tons of other things he could do if that was all it was.

_The hand that held my wrist_

_Was battered on one knuckle;_

Midorima also knew that he didn't really have it bad, if he did, he would have gotten the hell out of that house ages ago, plus it was only now and then that his father actually laid a hand on him. And it's not as if the man just takes a bat to him and goes crazy, no his father is always calm. When he does hurt Midorima, he usually takes a scalpel or knife and just makes a few unnecessary cuts to the boy-not the end of the world.

Yet Midorima can't say that it doesn't hurt, because in all honesty, it hurt like hell, but it's not like anyone's every died from just a little pain. Though scientifically speaking if he did loose enough blood he would in fact die, so he was always careful to watch for that.

_At every step you missed_

_My right ear scraped a buckle._

But something was off today his father seemed more agitated than normal, as if he wasn't in complete control of himself, seeing this Midorima took a mental note of the observation. The routine was the same as always once his father was happy with the scalpel he would look at his son expectantly and Midorima would slowly roll up his sleeves revealing his scar covered pale skin. Midorima slowly gave his arm over to his father, never taking his eyes off the man.

_You beat time on my head_

_With a palm caked hard by dirt,_

At first it was like every other time, he would start with the oldest wounds leaving the fresher to heal a little more, that work his way down the line to make newer ones. Midorima always made sure to watch out in case his father ever came too close to an artery or vein.

He was also a bit rougher than normal, cutting deeper, and more furiously and when Midorima found that he had finally had enough, and tried to pull his arm back, he found he couldn't. "Father-san I believe that is enough," he whispered, "FATHER-SAN," it was louder than the last time; desperate. No matter how hard he tried, he could not pull his arm back. No matter what he said, his father did not stop.

And slowly Midorima's world began to blur, his heart racing faster as he knew what was about to come. He was going to die from loss of blood, he was…

_Then you waltzed me off to bed_

_Still clinging to your shirt._


	4. Chapter 3: Two Detectives and A Dog?

**Welcome to chapter three! Thanks if you're still reading and so sorry for the late updates;)**

The ambulance and police car that arrived at the Kuroko household was called by a neighbor, who'd heard what she'd described as the sound of breaking glass, and screaming, a man had been screaming. It had not been the first time the police were called to the house, but unlike all the other times, they found the door wide open. And unlike all the other times, they found no raggedy man waiting to shoo them away.

This time when they walked into the light living room, they found a man sitting on the floor blood flowing from a wound on the head, he was unconscious. But there was way too much for it to have just been this man's little scratch. The paramedics got to him straight away taking care of his wounds. While detective Marli Soto, a transfer from America, followed the trail of blood to the kitchen.

Detective Soto slowly crept through the house, fighting the shivers it sent down her spine. At first glance the detective saw nothing but a shattered china case and backdoor. But at a second glance she almost froze, almost. She called the paramedics over to where a young boy laid in a pool of blood and glass.

The snow that had begun to fall, made it look seem as though the boy had wings, causing the detective to do a double check. The boy with his pale blue hair seemed like a fallen angel, who'd just fell from heaven, with snow covered wings.

A small dog whimpered slightly covered in snow, the small dog sat obediently by what the detective could only assume to be its master. Its soft grey fur, coated with the fresh snow, as it licked the boy's cheek, looking for some sign that his master would be okay.

The detective kneeled over the boy's shattered form checking quickly for a pulse, or some sort of sign that his heart was still beating. His skin was as cold as ice, and looked almost as blue as his pale hair. She looked at this fallen angel, broken and damaged, stained with his own blood, the evidence of betrayal.

Finally as the paramedics rushed to their sides, she finally felt a faint heartbeat for a second she thought she'd imagined it, but when the paramedic announced the boy had a faint heartbeat, the detective finally let a sigh of relief.

The detective watched them load the boy slowly onto the stretcher, she herself stood or where she was kneeling and began to head back towards her partner, when she felt someone grab her arm. She froze turning back, to see the boy reaching out for her, "mom," he whispered before going limp once more.

Who is he?

She watched them carry him off, chills going down her spine. She stood there for a while longer, staring up at the sky as the snow fell around her, trying to cover up the tragedy that occurred here.

The detective's partner walked to her side, looking at her with his dark blue eyes, "come on Soto a nice cup of coffee will make you forget about all of this," he said with a lop-sided smile.

The detective glared at her partner eyes narrowing in anger, "where's your compassion," she scolded punching his arm as hard as she could.

He rubbed his arm looking up at the cold darken sky with his deep eyes, he shrugged, "Don't know, but it you find it please let my wife know, she'll be happy to see it again," this last comment only earned him another glare sent his way ten times worse than the last. "What," he called after her, as she made her way back to the house.

"I'm not speaking with you right now Aomine," Soto growled marching to the house, to find out more about the family.

"Oh come on Soto, what'd I say," Aomine rolled his eyes, truthfully he didn't honestly see what the big problem was, he just figured some coffee would wake him up.

As Aomine also began heading back the house he was stopped by a sweet, "Argh," he stopped looking down to find two very bright, very distinct eyes staring innocently up at him. "Argh," he heard again as the pup walked up to him sniffing him curiously.

He smiled widely pushing a strand of dark blue hair out of his tan face as he bent down to pet the poor thing. "Awe, your so cute, just don't pee on me okay," he mused petting the dog again, "oh who's a good no pee-pee dog, you are, you are," he laughed as the dog gave another, "argh."

"Let's get you out of the cold okay," he smiled picking the soft husky up and brushing the snow from his now damp fur.

He walks into the house setting the dog down on the carpet, and ruffling his hair. Soto was looking through an old photo book of the family, ignoring her partner's blunt stupidity.

She hears a slight beep causing her to glance towards him, "What are you doing," she asks as she watches him twinker with a gadget on the counter.

"I'm making some coffee," He says grinning widely.

Soto stops and shakes her head, "this is a crime-scene," she says.

"Yeah so, what's your point," he says as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Your unbelievable," She gasps rolling her eyes, "did you at least talk to the father," She silently prayed for her partner's life, because if he didn't at least get that done, then her partner would not be able to work for a very, very long time.

"Of course I did, what do you think I'm incompetent, or something," Soto stopped herself from replying to that comment because she knew it wouldn't be pleasant words that would escape her mouth. "He told me that Kuroko was heading into the kitchen to get something to eat when he tripped on the lamp cord and hit the china cabinet, which caused him to slip and crash through the back door. Then he went to call the ambulance before slipping on some blood."

"What," Soto whispered trying to work it out in her head, did the guy really think they'd buy that crap.

"Personally I think it's a load of crap-you know what I think?" Aomine looked at Soto questioningly as she smiled lightly, almost proud of him now, almost. He took a drink out of a dark blue coffee cup before saying, "I think he had a little too much to drink and came home to beat the shit out of his kid."

Soto sneered at the man's foul language, but somewhat happy at his conclusion, "agreed," she said as her partner's face lit up.

"So," he said flopping onto the boy's couch, "find anything interesting in there?"

"Yeah kind of," Soto said biting her lip slightly.

"Well do share," Aomine smiled brightly reaching for the book in his partner's hands.

Soto pulled it out of her partner's reach shaking her head, "I," she emphasized this part, "found out that this kid was on the Generation of Miracles so it should be easier to get more information on him."

"What," Aomine gasped which one.

"Why," Soto asked cocking her head slightly.

"Remember how I said my kid Daiki played basketball, yeah well he was on the Generation of Miracles, I know all of those boys." Aomine's eyes were wild wondering which of the boys he'd come to know so well could have been on the other end of all this damage.

"Wait you didn't see the victim," Mali asked all the while wondering what her partner was actually doing during that time period. Aomine shook his head, shrugging. Marli narrowed her eyes, glaring once more towards him, "well," her lips pursed as she continued to glare, "did you at least interview the father?"

"What father," Aomine winced as he was hit over the head with a random book, by none other than his partner, "hey what was that for?"

"You didn't interview the victim's Father," Marli growled slowly bringing the wrath of hell onto her partner.

Aomine's eyes widened as he shook his head, "Oh," a smile slide onto his face as he dismissed his partner once more, "yeah I did that why?"

"Well didn't you get his name," Marli asked slowly trying to keep her cool.

"Oh, why, he's Kuroko-san's father, I already know his name," Aomine couldn't help but smirk. He really liked playing with his partner like this.

Marli was visibly twitching as her glare intensified, "so you do know the victim!"

"Of course I know the victim Soto, haven't we been through this?"

"Eh!"

"Anyway," Aomine continued, dismissing his partner's screaming, "I'm goanna head to the hospital to check on Kuroko-san, and bring him his little friend," Aomine smiled as he scratched the puppy's ears, happily. "Well, I'll see what I can dig up there."

"Yeah okay whatever," just as the words left Soto's mouth her radio went off, letting them know that they were needed elsewhere. "We can do that later right now we have to go check out a suicide attempt," Soto said as she rushed to the door.

"Cool," Aomine said with a yawn, "where's it located?"

"A Midorima's residence," Marli answered, causing her partner to stop dead in his tracks. "What?"

"I'll tell you on the way just hurry up," Aomine said, rushing to their car, as his stomach churned. He had a bad feeling about this, two of the Generation of Miracles, with weird accidents too weird. Just weird.

**Hope you guys like Aomine's dad, I thought that was a neat twist, let me know what you think:)**


	5. Chapter 4: Can You Tell Me The Truth?

**I decided to start doing this with the rest of the chapters, which is put a quote at the beginning that relates to the chapter, let me know if you guys like them, and if you have a quote you'd like me to use, well send it to me;) Hope you guys like it.**

"_**Sometimes, when you trust, you have merely given up on understanding and seeking to know the other person. Sometimes, when you doubt, you are in fact merely trying to understand and know the other person."**_

Bright lights- that's all he sees- bright, white lights. They blind him overwhelm him with their shining dullness. Pain- that's all he feels white-hot, piercing pain, that shoots through him as he tries to move, the kind that leaves him breathless and shaken. He snaps his eyes shut forcing the world away, trying with all his might to fight back the reality and go back to pleasant dreams, and sacred memories.

He is forced awake by some unholy presence that causes his skin to tremble and shake. It is the voice. It is the very sound that slithers up the white room, across the white bed and to his unprotected ears. That sound, it is building and rising louder and louder, untamed, uncontrolled. That horrible, horrible sound, it is the sudden touch that catapults him back into reality with a slap. It is the force that is unholy and untamed that drags him out of his sacred mind, that drags him out of himself and throws him into the snake pit of reality. It is his father by his bed side. It is him, the one who caused this horror.

It is him, his father, one who is the sin, untamed and wild; he, whose rage, crackles like a wildfire and sets the room ablaze with his violent screams. He is the one who bellows at the doctors and nurses, he is the one who tries to hide the truth, with sugar-coated lies and sinfully sweet actions. The one who says that the boy covered from head to toe, mummified, in white, sticky bandages lying on the white, stone hard hospital bed is simply, alright.

That he is fine. He is trying all the while to worm those honey-coated lies into all their heads, to plant the seed of his reality. He is trying to force them to believe every single big, fat white lie; his honey-sweet words, the truth.

As his father whispers his sugar-sweet words with a dark, raspy, uneven, whiskey shaken breath, the boy, mummified by his father's addiction, prays and wishes for only one thing this Christmas; he wishes he, himself, could believe his father's words. But that would not bring back the times, captured in those sacred memories, which were now hiding in the back of his unstable subconscious. It would not do him an ounce of good to believe anything he is being told, to live in a false reality. A reality in which dreams come true, and no one left others behind. It wouldn't change a thing, because the fact of the matter was, that everyone leaves in their own time. It would only convince his father that he has submitted to his tyranny.

The boy did not open his eyes. Not until his ears told him that everything was safe, not until the world fell into a blessed silence. His ocean blue eyes sailed across the blank room, filled with uncertainty and worry. It was only when something tore through the silence that he finally moved, "Kuroko," his skin jumped from his bones as his head snapped towards the dark voice.

His bright ocean eyes locked with dark lime green eyes in the white, unholy light, "Midorima-kun?" The sea bore into the grass as they each stared in disbelief.

"Do you know who that was," oh yes, there it was again, that dark voice speaking, to who? It was speaking to him. '_He doesn't like you'_ unholy thoughts flood in, reminding him of this boy in front of him. _'He betrayed you' _he remembers, a time when they would spend time with each other, such sacred times, ones to be cherished, not forgotten, but left behind.

What to say? What to do? He can't answer. He has to. "What are you doing here," their questions thick as thieves hand in the air, right before their eyes, neither willing to be answered. The air, filled with enough tension to cut a knife. Blue eyes to green, neither willing to submit, the blue eyes sweep over the other, no emotion taking hold of his features, as his eyes land on the other's arms, both wrapped up to his shoulders.

Green eyes roll in their sockets as he finally sighs, "I believe it is obvious as with you, so please do answer my question Kuroko,"- a compromise. It is laid out neat and clean, neither answering, nor giving in.

"But you did not fully answer my question Midorima-kun," it is whispered with a soft voice, as if he were scared of his own voice. _'They all turned their backs on you.'_

Soft blue strands of wild hair fall over his blue eyes as he stares at his companion, unable to really look him in the eyes. He begins to move his arm to push back said strand of hair, when a sharp undefined pain shoots through him, causing him to wince and slowly put his hand back down.

"How degrading," a small smile, sadistic and rude creeps up on the other's face as he pushes his glasses back into place, with his own wince, "both of us," he added. "The indignity of this whole situation is rather unappealing," he sneered.

"Midorima-kun, must you be so rude," his voice is soft, as he tries to break the tension.

It works, slightly causing the green-haired boy, across the room, to shake his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tunsdre," The teal-haired boy whispers as a noise causes him to jump, and miraculously sit up in his bed.

"So let guess," Midorima says tilting his head, "your father beats you," it's blunt and straight forward, just like the teal-headed boy, only today he does not offer one of his rare smiles as a reward, because today isn't one of those golden days back when they sort of socialized. Today those words hang thick and heavy in the air threatening to suffocate both males.

"Strange that you assumed that, but from what the doctors say, Midorima-kun you are suicidal," his own words add to the tension in the air, careful, but not direct.

"What do you think," blue eyes once again meet emerald, but this time, the emerald hold a new emotion, desperation for a moment.

"Does it matter Midorima-kun," blue eyes look down at his feet once more, unsure of what exactly he should be saying, afraid that he would open a door to a conversation, he'd rather not have.

"You haven't change at all, typical," the green headed boy once more scoffs, glaring at the boy in front of him, "not at all, still disgustingly timid, didn't Akashi teach you anything?"

His words that name cut more than anything had so far, open wounds. "You have, too much Midorima-kun," He answers voice dropping far below a whisper.

The green eyes narrow, boring into the boy in front of him, "but for the record I would like to know, for once, what you think, hence the reason I asked," he waits.

Blue eyes look up, no emotion, "then I do not believe Midorima-kun attempted suicide. Despite being a tunsdre, you are not completely stupid as to try and attempt. If you wanted to kill yourself, then I believe that you would have."

His words are heavier than the others, but they help relieve some tension. Kuroko can feel the boy's smirk, he looks towards the door, they both do as it slowly begins to open.

**^$#$%!**

Detective Aomine walks back into the room, head lowered slightly and unsure if he can handle another look at the two boys inside, so broken… He kind of just wished they'd magically wake up, so they wouldn't look too broken. And maybe some miracle would happen and when they did wake up, then they would be the same two boys he met a couple years ago, with their bright personalities, so full of life.

Aomine stopped slightly wondering how his own son would react. He knew that ever since his final year in middle school, something had changed in his boy, but he didn't know how, or why. And most importantly he never saw him hang around the people he once called friends. Those boys, had been so cute with each other, they'd been innocent. And now they've, or at least two of them have been corrupted by the darkness that fills this world. And Aomine can't help but think all the others have as well, including his son, which is a reasonable deduction.

He opened the door quietly hushing the puppy in his arms, and yes he snuck a dog into the hospital, just for the kid in this room. When he opens the door, he is surprised, to see both boys awake, and wide eyed, staring at the door as if it were about to eat them alive. The sight almost caused him to cringe; it hurt to see them as uneasy about something as simple as opening a door.

"Hey, you guys remember me," he smiled waving at them slightly, with a huge grin. Shintarou raised his eyebrows at Aomine as if he were crazy, and Tetsuya continued to give the detective that blank stare of his. It was the first time I got a really good look at them both. He'd manage to catch a glimpse earlier, but Tetsu's crazy ass father had this huge mental break down. The detective had to admit one thing about Tetsu's father, he's a great actor, but there was still no doubt in his mind that, that man was the one who hurt Tetsu. Yet still, his acting skills could easily trick a jury and judge, it would probably have to come down to evidence, and testimonies when it becomes a case. All that was missing now was Tetsuya, and if the boy would be willing to file a case against his own father.

"Yes because it's so hard for us to forget a man with blue hair, and practically one of the only two people in Japan with that kind of skin tone," Shintarou muttered looking towards the wall ahead of him. His attitude was still possibly the rudest in all of Japan, yet it still made Detective Aomine Yuudai very, very happy to see that he hadn't changed.

"Aomine-san," Tetsu whispered bowing slightly, Yuudai noticed the slight tension in the boy, as if he were still uneasy about the detective's presence, "it…is good to see you again." Tetsuya was a different story though, he seemed to have lost something, though it was hard to tell what with the blank face, but the detective couldn't quite place it. Besides that, the boy seemed quieter than he was before, he seemed more closed off, but that was to at least be expected from what he's been through. Though that also makes him wonder about Shintarou, shouldn't the boy be showing some sort of sign that he's been damaged, he did just try to kill himself.

"Eh, thanks I guess, Tetsu-kun, oh and look what I brought you," he smiled once more, flashing his bright white teeth, as he pulled the small puppy out from behind him. He couldn't wait to see the boy's expression.

"Really, that is a serious health violation," Shintarou muttered as he rolled his eyes, "you should be arrested."

"I think…" Tetsuya stopped looking down slightly before mumbling, "Thank you Aomine-san," was all he spoke. Aomine and Shintarou stopped looking at Kuroko uneasily it wasn't like him to pass up such a good sarcastic opening.

"Oh," Aomine laughed nervously, "…uh you're welcome Tetsu-san…" his laughter died quickly as an awkward silence engulfed the room. The detective hadn't expected that, at all, it made him…uneasy. Aomine placed a smile back on his face before handing the small dog over to the small boy. It amazed him how much they looked like each other.

The dog instantly ran up to his master licking his face eagerly, the small boy winced at the pain that shot through him at the dog's touch. Aomine once again laughed nervously taking the dog and setting him next to the boy, "sorry about that I kind of forgot."

"Yes because it's so easy to forget when he's completely wrapped up like that," Midorima scoffed pointing to Kuroko's entire body, "what are you doing here anyway?"

Aomine winced at the green head's harsh words it seems he was wrong before, the boy had changed. He'd gotten meaner. "Oh," Aomine cleared his throat before standing straighter, "I was the officer that arrived at both your houses, and have been assigned to your cases."

"I'm sorry but what cases," Kuroko whispered looking at the detective with his blue eyes. Aomine shivered slightly, he'd forgotten how intense those eyes were.

"Yes," Midorima added his glasses flashing in the light as he pushed them up, "in my case, it was classified as a suicide attempt I don't exactly see any need for investigations."

Aomine raised an eye at him, "yes it was classified as that, but there was some evidence at the scene to suggest otherwise."

He noticed the surprise hidden in the boy's emerald eyes, "really," he said, "well that's interesting."

Aomine turned towards the other boy in the room before saying, "yes, and I'm pretty sure Tetsu-san here didn't just trip and fall through his own back door."

Kuroko's head shot up looking the other blue-haired male in the eyes, "yes," he mumbled, "but Aomine-san, I am very clumsy. It was a mistake on my part, I apologize if I caused you any inconvenience, but there is no need to investigate." This once more surprised Yuudai, he hadn't expected Tetsu to take his father's side so quickly, but he was probably just afraid of his father.

"Tetsu," he whispered, shaking his head with a slight chuckle, "you don't have to apologize, it's not your fault, but I want the truth Tetsu," he went to put his hand on the boy's should, but suddenly the pulled back violently, wincing and scooting to the edge of him bed, as if the detective were about to hurt him. Aomine pulled his hand quickly as Midorima's eyebrows scrunched together and the small dog jumped from where he was currently laying turning to growl at the detective. "Tetsu," he whispered.

"Sorry, Aomine-san," he mumbled, "I did not mean to offend you," the small boy bowed slightly turning to his small puppy, "Nigou its okay." The dog gave a final little growl, before sliding closer to his master protectively. Aomine quickly noted the dog's behavior.

"It's fine," Aomine let his hand fall back to his side glancing Midorima slightly, "but as I was saying Tetsu-kun, I need the truth, did you really trip, was it an accident?"

Kuroko looked up slowly looking meeting Aomine's gaze once more, before whispering, "Yes Aomine-san, it was."

_**"Born for Him. Die for Him. If that is Fate, one cannot disobey. Travel the unseen road. For what lies there is the end of life. This is God's guidance." - Gundam 00**_

**Well here's this one, I'm working on the next chapter now, so it shouldn't be too long;) And let me know if any of the characters are off, because this is just how I think they'd act, so let me know if you have any suggestions, critiques I like them all;) **


	6. Chapter 5: Mysteries and Burden We Carry

_**"If you're asking if this is really a burden to me, then I will honestly say yes. But I wanted that burden because the burden is a person whom I love." - Ren (Blood Red Moon)**_

Kuroko watched as Yuudai Aomine walk out of the room, his spirit slightly down. Kuroko looked down, he was ashamed to have lied to him, but he had his reasons. He looked up, eyes meeting briefly with Midorima's. He looked back down, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do now.

"He did this on purpose," Midorima scoffed, "and now I'm stuck being in here with you."

Kuroko winces slightly, so slightly that no one would notice, of course he didn't mean to be nuisance. But that didn't mean he wasn't one, anyone could tell. He forces himself out of his bed nearly collapsing as he does so. He holds back a whimper and any other sound that wants to escape his mouth, as he quickly grabs the edge of his bed. He looks up slightly afraid that the other has noticed he hasn't.

Kuroko begins to pull himself back to his feet, when suddenly the sheets give way and he begins to tumble backwards. He falls on his butt, a cry of pain caught in his throat and tears forced away, but his hair still falls in front of his face. He wonders at this moment, why he couldn't have just been left in the snow, for his mother. At least then, his father wouldn't be so troubled anymore then again his father might starve so maybe this was for the best.

"Kuroko," he looks up through the blue, wild strands and at the person now kneeling in front of him, "You really must be an idiot, your stitches will come out if you do things like that, then you'll trouble all the nurses more, seriously…What were you thinking?" Kuroko winces inwardly, he forgot about that. How could he have been so stupid, to forget? He didn't want to trouble anyone.

His eyes widen slightly, not enough to show emotion, before he whispers, "I am sorry Midorima-kun, I was not thinking, I am sorry for inconveniencing you," there it was again…an apology. He hates it…this feeling. He hates knowing that he is causing trouble, for everyone.

He can't even look at the other now, "you should be," Midorima scoffs, looking at one of the bandages. After a few seconds he finally says, "I don't think any of the stitches broke, so that good." Midorima sighs once more, before attempting to scoop the smaller boy up into his arms. Kuroko's eyes widen at the act, but only slightly before he violently pushed the green-haired boy away, with a less forceful ignite pass.

Midorima flinched at the pain through him, but shook it off, somewhat grateful that it wasn't up to its full force. It took him a minute, but he soon noticed that Kuroko was slightly shaking. He shook his head, "You have nothing to worry about, but fine if you want to be that way, I'll leave you on the floor," he muttered, standing up and walking back to his bed.

Kuroko looked up at him with his wide blue eyes before whispering, "Sorry Midorima-kun." Kuroko sighed turning himself, so he was leaning on the side of his bed, they sat in silence for a few more minutes before Kuroko looked over at his companion, "Midorima-kun, did you really attempt suicide?"

"Did you really just trip out your window," Kuroko looked away, as Nigou jumped down off the bed curling up next to the small boy. Midorima grumbled again, "Really a dog in a hospital."

"Do you…um…not like dog's Midorima-kun," Kuroko asked looking up at the other male just as his furry companion did.

Midorima's eyes widened slightly at the sight of both pairs of the same blue eyes now feeling slightly uneasy, "no of course it's not that… I mean…it's just unsanitary!" The boy suddenly exclaimed looking away once more.

"That implies you don't like them," Midorima sighed looking back at the boy, a smile tugging at his mouth, but he fought against it. Well at least the boy wasn't all gone, at least that was somewhat of a comforting thought for Midorima.

Throughout the time they'd both been here, there was a question hanging over their heads, making the whole situation a little too uncomfortable. Kuroko looked back at Midorima wondering if maybe he missed some sign that the boy wanted to kill himself.

Midorima looked over at Kuroko, the sight just as horrifying as the first time he glanced at the boy. He took a deep breath, trying to take that leap, "why did you quit? You know back in Teiko, why did you quit? I don't really care, but you know I was just curious." Midorima glanced back at Kuroko wondering once more if maybe he spoke too soon.

"Did you know Midorima-kun, that my mother died," The words were so abrupt so sudden, it caught Midorima off guard, and his gaze immediately found the teal haired boy.

"Well if it makes you feel better my mother left last year, right after the last game in Teiko, I came home and she was gone," His own words were so sudden, he didn't even know why he said them, they just kind of came out, as if he owned the boy some compensation for his own confession.

The small laugh that followed his statement once more caught him off guard, "We really are sad, aren't we," the blue haired teen looked out the window that was sitting behind Midorima's bed, which had in fact been his former destination before his legs had given out.

"You're worse than me, at least I still have that," Midorima said as a very poor attempt at humor. Kuroko's eyes widened slightly looking towards the green-haired man.

"I think your new school has made you soft, Midorima-kun," Kuroko smiled softly at the ground, before he calmly petted his dog.

Midorima scoffed once more rolling his eyes before muttering under his breath. He glanced back at Kuroko, "are you really going to sit on the floor all day?"

Kuroko continued petting Nigou as he shrugged and winced at the pain. "Do you think Aomine-san is to tell Aomine-kun?" Kuroko whispered quietly.

"How should I know, do I look like a mind reader to you," Midorima sent a glare at Kuroko as he pushed up his glasses, letting them glint in the light.

"Maybe, I don't know what a mind reader looks like," Kuroko muttered wincing as the words left his mouth. Despite what his mind continued to tell him, he still didn't feel safe, he felt as if his father were listening in, and just waiting to hurt him. Kuroko had the strong feeling that when he got home, he was seriously going to get scolded.

"Why did you lie to Aomine? Why do you protect the man that hurts you," Midorima glared at Kuroko, a mixture of anger towards himself and Kuroko reflecting in his gaze. Midorima couldn't wrap his mind around why Kuroko protected someone who hurt him this bad. His father hurt him sure, but not like Kuroko's, never like Kuroko's.

"Why do you," Kuroko whispered looking back at Midorima. Kuroko had deduced not too long ago what probably happened, and judging by the look on Midorima's face, he was right.

"I guess that's the big question," Midorima whispered glancing out the window next to his bed, seeing the last few rays of sunlight glint over Tokyo.

Kuroko finally forced himself up, causing his dog to jump. He nearly fell again before holding himself up by his bed. He limped over to Midorima's bed before collapsing next to boy, out of breath.

Blue eyes took in the scene of a magical looking Tokyo, as millions of windows from skyscrapers glinted in the sun. But despite this beautiful sight, Kuroko Tetsuya did not smile, he did not feel moved, not even the least bit. Because he knew that it was all a sugar coated lie, a façade to cover up the darkness that lay beneath them. Kuroko Tetsuya knew of the horrors that lay beneath it all, he's experienced it. And he knew what was probably going on down there right now. Somewhere in this shining achievement of Tokyo there was a probably some horrific deed that was probably going to be passed up by the cops. Maybe this time it will be a murder, or maybe a rape, drug trafficking, something of the sort was happening somewhere out there.

Kuroko shivered slightly, somewhere out there that man was there, waiting for him, and probably his father was reporting what had happened to him. And Kuroko knew that he was not at all safe. He glanced over at the boy that sat next to him on the white cotton sheets. And Kuroko Tetsuya prayed that Midorima would never have to see what he's seen, that he would never know of the horrors that lay out there. He prayed that Midorima would always be ignorant, like everyone else.

Green eyes took in the sight before him, the breath taking sight before him. And he was glad that despite all the horrors in the world, that he could at least have a moment like this, he was glad that fate was kind enough to grant him this. He didn't smile, but it was still nice. His father is just one in a million. Yet now that he's seen what Kuroko's been through he has to wonder what else lies in this city. What exactly is out there? He also has to wonder what the boy next to him has been through, to not even been fazed by something like this.

What's really going on?

**_"Everything that we see is a shadow cast by that which we do not see."-Martin Luther King, Jr._**

**I hope you guys liked it, leave a review and get ready for what's coming;)**


End file.
